1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separation mechanism, and more particularly to a separation function releasing mechanism.
2. the Related Art
A traditional separation mechanism includes a frame, a group of separating rollers and a group of retard rollers. The separating rollers and the retard rollers are mounted to the frame and have a constant distance. When scanning happened to get folded document, thicker document, embossed document, documents adhered with paster or picture, or other documents not easy to separate, the foregoing document is apt to be offset or scratched by the friction of the retard rollers because of the constant distance between the separating rollers and the retard rollers. Therefore, it is preferable to have a new design to resolve the above scanning problem.